Shivva
by Psychoticmonkey
Summary: The world is normal, but in the world, there are 2 schools. Schools for the gifted. 1 for boys 1 for girls, But when 2 gaurdians decide they want the teens they've known since they were babies to meet eachothergirls meet boys vice versa.what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chappie#1: Meeting

Yes! FIRST STORY ON FF! Whoooooooooooooooooooooooot! Anyway, ON WIT THE FIC!

"Where are we going Rin?" Four girls in cloaks were rushing off a schoolyard.

"Not now Ayame! Just stay silent and keep to the shadows Okay?"

"Okay Rin! But we have to hurry! Kagz is starting to get sleepy." The three bounded off the schoolyard and onto cement. But the older looking one, Rin, Hurried them along. They ran for about ten minutes, until they were on grass again, running into a forest.

"Rin, when are we going to be there?" Another one of the three asked.

"Just a little longer, okay?" Rin asked.

"Okay. But Kagz is starting to talk Spanish again."

"Shhh Sango." Rin said softly. They got to a tree and Rin told it to open softly. The tree started to glow and the four girls touched it, and then, they were gone.

"Sess? Why did you drag us all the way out here?"

"Shut up Inuyasha! Sesshomeru said that we are waiting for someone."

"Yeah well I don't like it."

"Shhh! Here they come. " Sesshomeru said. The four boys remained silent as the tree in the yard started to glow. (A/N: The boys were inside a mansion okay!)And from it came four things wearing cloaks.

"What are they?" Miroku asked quietly, watching the creatures emerge.

"They are who we have been waiting for." Sesshomeru said in complete monotone.

"Don't you mean what? Seriously what are they?" Kouga said rudely.

" They are girls. The older one is mine."

"So they're slaves?" Inuyasha said confused.

"No! Never mind. You'll figure out what I mean. In the meantime, you will find out that they are very much like you. "

"Here they come..." Miroku said quietly.

Infront of the boys were the four creatures in the yard. The boys were considerably curios about the cloak wearing things. Inuyasha let out a warning growl, and one of them growled back. Kouga let a low growl escape from him. And a different one retaliated. This was just weird.

" Now that we have had our fun.." The taller one said." It's time you see our faces." It took the hood of the cloak down and let the boys see its face." What? You've never seen a girl before?" Rin laughed.

"Actually..."

"Sesshomeru! I TOLD YOU TO SHOW THEM!" The boys cringed at the loudness of her voice.

"Well I _was_ going to but we got a little sidetracked."

"By what exactly!"

"Inuyasha dared me to eat a poison dart frog and I did." Miroku said even quieter still. A girl laughed. Miroku smiled.

"Now girls, why don't you take your hoods off?" The three looked at each other and shook their heads. "Please?" They shook them again. "TAKE THEM OFF!" The girls shook their heads again. and took off laughing. "Hey wait come back!" Rin looked furious.

"What are they doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"They want to play hide and seek. We're it. Sigh I guess we'll just have to..." The boys were already gone.


	2. Finding the girls 1

Chappie#2: Lost and finding the way back

"Now where is she?" Inuyasha had taken a right, following one of the girl's scent, and now he was completely lost." Hey GIRL! WHERE ARE YOU!"

He sniffed the air again, and turned around. But he saw nothing." _I wonder where she is_. He smiled." You can come out now! I GIVE UP!"

The girl dropped in front of him, making him jump back. 'Well that was easy.' He thought. "Do you now where to go?" She shook her head under the cloak. "thought so...So um what do you look like?" She waited. She shook her head." Oh I get it. Another game. Why won't you show me?" She shook her head. "Could you show me?" She nodded quickly." Will you show me?" She jumped up and down and nodded. "Show away." She took of her hood. And Inuyasha stared. It-she was pretty. She had bright yellow eyes, and Her hair was blueish-black. _And she had a pair of dog-ears, and fangs._

She tilted her head when he kept staring. She stared back.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Until finally the girl Growled. She was _bored._

"Sorry. So uh... where do we go?"

"I don't know."

"So you do talk! I was begging to wonder..."

" I can't pick up any one's scent..." She sniffed the air ."Nope. Not a thing."

" I caught something. Come on." He led her down the hall.

(A/N: To clarify, InuKagHalf dog-demon. RokuSan vamps. SessRinDog demon. KouAyaWolf-demon.

GOT THAT!)

'_I wonder where she is...'_ Miroku had went upstairs and much like his friend, he was lost.

"Hey! Come out come out!" Miroku yelled. He heard giggling, but he still couldn't find her.

"Try and find me!"

With speed only a vampire could achieve, he followed the sound. And he found her at the end of a hallway, giggling like crazy. "Yay! You found me! You get a prize now." She said like a five-year-old.

" What do I get?"

"My name is Sango, and you get to see me!" She dropped her hood. And he stared. She was Pretty. She had long brown hair, and huge fangs coming from the top of her mouth.

" Wow..."

"Wow..."

"So uh... where do we go?"

"Follow me!" Sango turned into a bat and flew off. Miroku shrugged and his body faded into the shadows.

(A/N: Just to let you know, Roku can turn bat he just didn't feel like it. And you'll have to read the next chappie to find Kouga and Ayame. BUH-BYE NICE LADY!)


	3. Read or youwont knowwhatsgoingoninthefic

Authors note (Damn im a hypocrite)

Hey peeps! To clarify, I went completely off topic in that last chappie! I Am soooooo Sorry! And the first chappie too! The girls did NOT I repeat, DID NOT try and play hide and seek. (That's just stoopid!) Instead, they kind of... oh never mind. You'll see in the next chapter. But in the mean time, the girls didn't turn tail an' run. I'll edit the first chapter A.S.A.P. It MAY TAKE A LITTLE LONGER CAUSE ME GOTS TO TAKEY ME SCHOOL PICTURES! WHOOPDIFRIGGENDOO! Any ways, I got more than 3 hits. HAVE THE DECENCY O REVIEW ME PLEASE AND THANK YOU! stop being so damn lazy!

Peace out home-skillits,

Psychoticmonkey.


	4. Youlazysonsa'bishes!

I JUST FOUND OUT I GOT OVER 113 HITS AND NO ONE REVEIWED! DAMNIT! REVIEW ME YOU LAZY SUNSABISHS! REVIEW ME! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! I REVIEW EVERY STORY I READ AND YOU GUYS CANT EVEN REVIEW **_MINE!_** WHAT THE HELL! ONLY 3 PEOPLE WERE DECENT ENOUGHT TO REVIEW ME! ONLY 3! **_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! I DONT CARE IF YOU GIVE ME FLAMES OR NOT BUT DAMNIT I NEED REVIEWS!_** DO NOT MAKE ME LET YOU FIND OUT WHY MY NAME IS _**PSYCHOTIC**MONKEY!_

review please!


	5. The REAL Chapter 2

Recap on the first chap...

"Now girls, why don't you take your hoods off?" The three looked at each other and shook their heads. "Please?" They shook them again. "TAKE THEM OFF!" (Do ya' see where i changed it?) Onto the rest of the FIC!

"Well they obviously are shy and do not wa-" Kouga started only to be cut off by three angry girls.

"WE ARE NOT SHY!"

"Then why dont you take the hoods off?"

"Cause we dont wanna."

"Chicken."

"..." All three girls jumped all three boys and they were all rolling around on the floor. There were a few flashes of light and some bangs but the girls suddenly flipped backwards.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"(Guess who!)

"What's wrong with us!"(Guess who!)

"Yeah YOU!"

" Well I'm sorry if we have to deal wit a bunch of arrogant stuck up-"

"We're stuck up!"

"Ye-"

"SILENCE!" They all turned to see Sesshomeru." I will explain as soon as we get out of here! Now lets move out!"

" Wait..." Everyone turned to see Miroku.

"Yes." Sesshomeru was beyond stressed at this point.

" How do we get out..."

"Roku." Sesshomeru grabbed Miroku's shoulders. "I am stressed out to the max. We are running from the girls AND boys school."

"So what are we doin'?" Kouga asked quietly.

"We're kidnapping you." Sesshomeru said finally.

Just then there was a crash outside. "Damn." Rin turned to the girls. "Right, left, middle, green door to the left, you get lost, stay to the right."

" We are so not going to leave you!" Ayame started. "You could get killed or murdered or hurt or half to chew your own legs off or-" All her words were a blur.

"Ayame! Do as I tell you for once in your life!" Rin sighed." If you get into trouble, RUN LIKE HELL. Now Go." The girls and guys were pushed forwards into darkness.

"You ready Sesshomeru?"

"Yup." He took out his sword and she took out hers. And they ran straight into the battle outside. There were about twenty or so majics and they were still coming. All the two could think about was each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cannot believe they told us to run!" Inuyasha said into the darkness." Man it is dark in here!"

Miroku sighed. "Uh...Inuyasha..."

"Oh yeah! Right. Duh!" He started to snap his fingers together." Stoopid! Come on!" There was a spark, and flame erupted from his had." Man this power is too good to give up." He looked around. He saw three faces. It took him a minute but he realized that these were the things he had been talking to." What are you..."

"Doing? Getting ready." Kagome said.

"Didn't your sister say..."

"Not to come? Like we listen to her anyway..." Kagome started to talk in a different language.

"Kagome! English(A/N: Yes they live in America!) Not Porterican ! Or Spanish. Or any other Latino language we cant understand!" Sango ranted putting her hairokotsu(A/N: It came out of nowhere! dodododododododothis, is the twilight zone.)on her back.

"You can fight." Kouga sounded amazed.

" Well duh!" Ayame said. sharpening her swords.( A/N: They're from final fantasy, You know, the ones Rikku starts out wit?)

Kagome put her arrows on her back.(They all also have Really big swords on there backs kay?the girls.)

" Okay Pyro! Light the way outta here." Inuyasha figured she was talking to him.

"Wait...Look! There's a window." It was pretty big too.

" How the hell did we miss that?" Kouga said.

"No time! Move!" Ayame yelled pushing Kouga to the ground. Sango grabbed Miroku and Inuyasha by there shirts and pulled them down with her.Inuyasha was so surprised that the flame went out, and everyone was incased in the darkness. And they sat and waited for what seemed like forever. That is, until Kagome put her hand to the window. A huge bolt of lightning went straight for it. Odd thing was, it wasn't storming.

The glass didn't break, it _melted_. As soon as it did Kagome jumped out of the window. Lightning following her all the way down.

Soon thunder cracked and rain poured down. but instead of following the rules of gravity, it directed itself towards Sango. She took it in and jumped, or rather flipped out the window.

"Screw all you guys with the theatrics!" Ayame shouted laughing. she rose up, and then brought her fist to the ground. A huge flat boulder flew in front of the window an Ayame walked to it stepped on and took off.(A/N: It's not raining anymore.)

The boys just stood there in wonder. Or rather confusion. Utter confusion to be exact.

"What the HELL just happened! They told us girls weren't at all like us!"

" Well looks as if we being kidnapped was a good idea." Miroku smirked. The wind picked up and he bounded out the window, and in a blink, he was gone.

"Oh well, might as well go along wit this." Inuyasha's body erupted into flames. and he was gone.

" Oh yeah that's right, just leave me hear!" Kouga yelled at the darkness.

Then all 5 people screamed outside the window "HURRY UP KOUGA!"

Kouga took a nickel out of his pocket and flipped it into the air, caught it and his arm glowed.

When he opened his fist, the nickel was gone. Then he himself jumped out of the window and landed on the boulder beside Ayame. They all took off and headed to the back yard.

"Sesshomeru!" Rin screamed as she was thrown back into a tree.

He silently came behind the Majic and ended his life.

Rin launched herself off of the tree, sword pointing down and killed a dude behind Sesshomeru.

"Thanks. was all he said before he was hit full blast with majic. And let me tell you. BAD MAJIC HURTS!

Rin tried to call out to him but before she did she too was hit full on by majic. They were both on the ground ready to die when 6 of the attackers were hit with different elements. And as more and more Majics appeared, 6 voices at the exact same time said: " AWW SHIT!"

So what did you think! Allot longer. REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE!

Also to clarify, these aer there powers. Inu:Fire Kag:Lightning San:Water Roku:Wind Kouga:Metal Aya:Earth and Sess: Ice Rin:Solor and lunar energy.

Now REVIEW DAMNIT!


	6. Dreams and A some kind of arobics

Okay peeps, i have decided to make Sesshomeru's powers Psychic, Got that?

Shivva- disclaimer. -I do not own Inuyasha. However own this fic, the schools, a couple of dinosaurs, some glue, a box, The word SMISH and other things... ON WIT THE FIC!

"What...took you so ...dang long? - almost died." Rin panted.

"Aww. We wouldn't have let you die. We just took a while to get out of the dark." Ayame said cheerfully. while kagome surveyed there surroundings.

"Inuyasha. When I give the signal, we attack got it?"

"Got it."

Kagome slowly moved towards Rin." You okay now?"

"Yeah. Just peachy. "

"Inuyasha."

"Right." Inuyasha's hands caught fire again. Then his whole body did too.(A/N: Flame on!) He flew up then cam crashing down about ten yards away, killing off a couple Majics.

The rest of the boys started to fight too. Kouga started to sock some of the guys. Then he just stood there.

"Hey guys? Do these things bleed?"

"Let me check." Ayame yelled. She took both her sword d to slash randomly. " Yep! Sure do."

(A/N: Kouga is about to go Magneto on ya'll.) Kouga raised his ha to a Majic. All the iron came rushing out through every single pore on his body.

"Hey Kouga?"

" Yeah Roku?"

"They're wearing metal armor!"

"Sweetness!" He started to pick up some dudes and bang them together.

Sango jumped into the air and made it she was standing on ice.(A/N: They had sacks wit them and Sango brought skates. GOT IT?) She started skating over to Rin, who she then picked up and carried to a branch in a tree.

Miroku was sending random tornadoes to random Majics around him.

"We need to finish this...Fast" Sesshomeru yelled.

The fighting groups smirked at each other. (A/N: COMBOS!) Roku jumped on to the ice with Sango.

He made a huge tornado, while Sango started throwing ice spikes into it. The effect was pleasing. Basically a lot of Majics had a spear of ice sticking out of them.

Ayame made a huge boulder come out of the ground, and she was seriously struggling with it. But the only reason she was struggling was that most of it was pure metal. Kouga sensed it and helped her with the load. They both took there stances and(A/N: You guys know Avatar, the last air bender? Well all of them move like that Kay?) Moved there hands down in a flowing motion. Bringing there other hand down the boulder went Infront of them. Then, Bringing the beginning hand forwards, the rock smashed into a good portion of them like a bowling ball.

Inuyasha and kagome took care of the rest by Setting them on fire and zapping the crud outta them.

After that part of the battle, They looked at each other. Everyone was basically surprised by the out come.

Then, in a flash, Kagome, Ayame, and Sango hit the ground. followed by Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

"...Damn this makes it harder." Sesshomeru tiredly picked up Rin from her place in the tree and jumped down. Miroku woke up pretty quickly though, so he helped Sesshomeru out.(A/N: Roku wasn't that bad.)

"Come. We better get the rest to the house." Sesshomeru picked Rin up bridal style.

"Wait. You mean this wasn't some random scheme? You knew this was going to happen. And don't give me that Duh Roku i see the future crap."

Sesshomeru smirked. "I knew that most of that was going to happen. But I didn't know you guys would work so well together. It was...surprising, to say the least." He jumped up. "Follow me." And he was gone.

"Nice compliment fluff ball." He looked behind himself. "Sigh" He turned around, and snapped his fingers. A soft wind picked up. It gathered his friends, and followed a ways behind Miroku, He was a vampire, and it was surprising enough that the wind was keeping up with his pace.

"Kagome..."

_She was being fed this sickly sweet green liquid. She had hundreds of tubes sticking out of her arms._

"Kagome..."

"_Don't worry Kagome, you won't remember any of this. And in the morning, you'll have class with Sango, and Ayame. Just like always."_

"KAGOME!"

" _That's not true! I'll remember! I will!"_

"Kagome! Wake up!"

"_Not true? Oh but it is. You won't remember a single detail. And even if you do, no one will believe you."_

"Inuyasha stop freaking out."

"She's having a freaking nightmare Sesshomeru! What am I supposed to do!"

" _Rin will. And so will Ayame, and Sango will too!"_

"We can ask Rin."

"No good. The other girls are going through the same thing. Rin told me to try and wake her up."

"_Rin? Don't make me laugh. No one would believe that rouge teacher of yours. And as for the other two... Well let just say, they know how it feels to be you."_

"I'll check on the others..."

"_What do you..." Kagome looked around. Ayame and Sango were unconscious next to her._

"Kagome! WAKE UP!" He started to shake her.

Her eyes opened slowly. Then she gasp and hugged Inuyasha. Which left him blushing. (A/N: AWWW! So KAWAII!). Then he got over the awkward-ness and hugged her back.

A very similar situation was happening in the other rooms. Very, Similar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the events in the morning, the groups were dismissed to explore the House.

And the chaos began. MWAHAHAHAHA! Ahem anyway...

"Soooooo..." Ayame started.

"Oh god." Kagome put her hands over her ears

"Here we go."

"WHHATDOYOUGUYSWANNADO?IMEANI'MLIKESOOOOOBORED!WHATISTHERETODOANYWAYWECOULDDOLOTSOFSTUFF!WECOULDSINGWECOULDDANCE..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHUT HER UP!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Ayame! That sounds like a good Idea! We could work out, Like we did before the last hide out was over run."

"YEAHTHAWOULDBEAWESOME!" Ayame grabbed the girls, and ran in the direction of a room that looked like it was the size of a gym. They had discovered it earlier when Ayame screamed "LETS PLAY TAG!" And ran into the gym/room. ANYWAY...

"Aww! We don't have a radio!"

"Yes we do!" Kagome reached into the backpack she had and pulled out a green one, a orange one, and a yellow one.

"Sweet! I Knew you'd bring those!" Sango said happily.

" What are they doing?" Kouga whispered to Miroku, who shrugged.

"Why are we whispering?" Inuyasha asked.

"So they don't here us."

"You do know Kagome's a half-demon, Sango's a vamp, and Ayame's wolf demon right?"

"Yup."

"So why the hell are you two whispering!"

"To annoy the hell out of you." Kouga said. Miroku nodded.

"Why you..." He trailed off.

"What's the matter Inu? Cat got your... What's burning?" Kouga sniffed the air.

"Why We are, or rather you are. I put mine out a while ago. " Kouga rolled around until it went out.

"INUYASHA!"

"Shhh! Look!" He pointed to the girls. Who had turned all the radios onto the same CD.

"Okay! YAY! ME LOVES THIS SONG!" Ayame screeched, to which Inuyasha and the other guys yelled to make her shut up.

"What song are we talking about?" Sango asked stretching out.

perfect by nature(The girls started spinning REALLY FAST across the room.)icons of self indulgencejust what we all needmore lies about a world thatnever was and never will behave you no shame don't you see meyou know you've got everybody fooledlook here she comes nowbow down and stare in wonderoh how we love youno flaws when you're pretendingbut now i know shenever was and never will beyou don't know how you've betrayed meand somehow you've got everybody fooledwithout the mask where will you hide(They start to dance seriously slow and use there powers.)can't find yourself lost in your lie (SPIN SPIN SPIN!)i know the truth nowi know who you areand i don't love you anymoreit never was and never will beyou don't know how you've betrayed meand somehow you've got everybody fooledit never was and never will beyou're not real and you can't save mesomehow now you're everybody's fool(A/N: Dudes! I know that i cant describe worth a crap, just bare wit me!)There was a big explosion and powers went everywhere. Making The boys duck every which way.

"What was that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That was what you guys would call 'arobics'." Sango said panting.

"Dude! I know! We can spar with the boys!" Ayame said (A/N: Yet again.) Cheerfully.

"WHAT!"


	7. Sick Prt 1

HEYHEYHEY! Finally a new chapter! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! not! Just read it and review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?"

"Ahem. I SAID WE CAN SPAR WITH THE-"

"We heard you."

"Okay, so lets do it." Ayame had little rocks flying around her head. No wait...Whizzing around her head.

"How about we...um..." Kouga started." Go for a walk?"

"..."

"THATS A GREAT IDEA!" Ayame was bouncing up and down.

"Should we split up?"  
"Um okay." Ayame said slowly.

So the group split up. Ayame and Kouga walked east, Miroku and Sango went North, And Inuyasha and Kagome went west.

With Inu Kag.

"So where did you come from?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"I came from... um..."

"Where were you born?" Inuyasha offered.

"Oh! I was born on a nen... Im sorry." She struggled to say. " Im not used to speaking Eng-u-lish." (A/N: She is NOT japanese!)

"What do you speak?"

"Any kind of Latino language. And... Shivva."

"I've never heard of shivva."

" Its a mixture of alot of languages. Not the words, just how you pro-non-ce them.

"Líke?"

"Leda nesa... I'm sorry." She looked embarassed."Whats your name again?"  
"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasa?"

"Inuya-SHA."

"Ah. Leda nesa lin Inuya-SHA."

"What did you say?"

"Your my freind Inuya-SHA." She giggled.

"Oh." He blushed.(A/N; Its so...cute?)

"Um... anyway,I was born on a ne- i mean plane, flying over Panama... And..." She looked at Inuyasha." Are you okay?" Hey looked like he was going to collapse.

"Hn? Im fine." He said quietly.

" You sure?You look kinda, Hey!" He hit the floor. "Inuyasha! Are you okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Review!


	8. Sick prt 2

Okay. Um People...Who reviewed me... I thank you... but um... Alexa...person...Wth? Okay, first of all, if you flame me please have an acccount. And HELLO! not my only fic anymore! god... i have like five... SCREW GRAMMER

ON WIT THE FIC!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hn? Im fine." He said quietly.

" You sure?You look kinda, Hey!" He hit the floor. "Inuyasha! Are you okay? INUYASHA!"

He wasn't responding.

"Inuyasha. WAKE UP!"

Nope. Nothin'.

"AHHHH! Niet sra Kye Inuyasha!"

"..."

She started to cry. Why wasn't he waking up! Why!

"Inuyasha!" She wailed.(A/N: You may think she's overreacting . But she is. Um...oops.)

"Are you crying?"

"INUYASHA!" She glomped him. And SQUEEZED.

"Kagome...can't breath..."

"OH MY GOD I WAS SO WORRIED! Das fre tre inyo poi.!"  
"Um... Wha?"  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"No...Just really tired."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME?"

"My head hurts."  
"Answer me!" She demanded.

"I think i'm bleeding."

"Oh. Let me s-Ow!" When she touched his head, her hand was burned. "Oh Ow!"

"I am so sorry. Let me see it..." He took her hand between his, and the burning stopped."There. Is that better?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Lets get back. We still need to explore the south."

They were still holding Hands when they got back to the others who were all sitting in awkward silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Review now.


	9. sick prt 3

Okay!! New chappie!!!

disclaimer: Me no own. I do own a giantafrican newt named Rupert and a spider named Trevor...

Anyway, so the groups met back in the gym.

"Miroku!" Sango screeched.(a.N.: Guees why.)

"Yes?"

"you PERVERT!" wham

"Sango? Nelie nesret tukmse?" Kagome said slowly.

"Nope. Just wanted to do that."

"Mhm...O.k" Ayame said slowly.

"Yeah...Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?"  
"You Okay?"

"Yeah."  
"Why Kagome?" Miroku said .

" He UGH! Nescert lyn Nened Neot frecand."

"What?"

"She said 'He passed out on me a minute ago.'" Ayame translated.

"Ah. Well that's becuase he didn't take his medication." Miroku said.

"Well I can't do that if SESSHOMERU HAS IT!!!" He called down the hall.

"Whats it for?" Kagome asked.

"It's...nothing." Inuyasha said cautiosly.

"Well it's obviously for something."Sango said suspiciously.

"No. Really. It's nothing."

"Inuyasa!"

"Inu-yasha."

"Ugh. Gret telgh quay adda swanit. Lena nesa lin Inuyasha! Leda nesa lin! I don't want you to die!" She then started to cry.

"Um...what?" Kouga asked.

"She said 'your my friend Inuyasha. Your my friend. So you have to tell me.'"

"Oh...Okay i'll tell you;"

AWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!

yeah i know its short. but screw you guys anyway...

REVIEEW!!!!!! typo.


	10. Sick prt 4

I own ………………..Molly dolly, a guitar, an X-box, and the title of ULTIMATE GAMERgamergamer.

Last chapter…. "Oh...Okay I'll tell you;"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He paused. " Well, I'm sort of' kind of'………..ugh how do I say this…?"

"Inuyasha was born too early." Sesshomeru said as he entered the room. "Some times he gets very sick, and can't move for days. Even a small cold could trigger something."

"Yeah. So if I could get my medicine now…" Sesshomeru handed it to him. Inuyasha took two bright orange pills out of the bottle, and swallowed them whole. " And, you said he passed out?"

"Yes…" Kagome said, slowly looking horrified. "Leda nene gyon poi rets thu?!" She shrieked.

"Um …..What?" Miroku asked slowly.

"She said, "Your not gonna die are you?!" Sango clarified.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomeru said quietly.

"I'm coming… Kagome, I'll be fine! You'll se-"He fell.

Everything seemed to go by quickly. Before he hit the floor, Sesshomeru caught him and disappeared, followed by the other boys.

Kagome blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short chappie I know, b ut you'll have to deal.


End file.
